


Potato King

by bstnschwnstgr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, inspired by real life event, kinda crack???, partly, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstnschwnstgr/pseuds/bstnschwnstgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a little cupcake who's scared of spiders and Isco is the supposedly knight in shining armour until he decided he is not that brave anyway and call their final saviour Toni for help which then ends in a giany puppy pile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



James lounged around his bed playing on his phone, he missed Salome but season had just started again and Dani is too busy with her volleyball to take Salome over just yet.  He was just on Instagram looking at his friends’ latest news when he saw this blurry black thing crawling on the wall behind his bed.  He lifted his gaze up from his phone, barely supressing a full out scream and let out a squawk.

On the wall where his bed is leaned against sits a big spider (read: about the size of a coin) and James is currently staring at it as if it had killed his beloved Salome. 

He tried to move as slowly as possible, doing everything to not trigger the spider’s movement in case it decided to leap onto James’ bed, and in that case he will just end up running out of his room and never going in again. (Which is actually plausible seeing as Toni and Isco both have a room themselves; it is an issue the three of them often talk about.)

He took a deep breath, allowing himself to be as far away from the spider as possible (read: the corner of his room with a rolled up newspaper in his hand) before shouting as loud as he can managed.

“ISCO!”

A thunder of footsteps could immediately be heard through the apartment as Isco ran to James’ room to save his sweet innocent apple.  Before Isco could slam his door open and scares the spider away, James shouted out “wait, stop! Come in slowly, and quietly. Please hurry up!” with that Isco mustered all his strength to stop banging down James’ door and entered the room slowly.

What he didn’t expect was James standing in the corner of his room looking terrifyingly at the wall.  He immediately rushed to his boyfriend’s side and held him in a warm embrace.

James tucked his head against Isco’s shoulder like it’s an instinct and took deep breaths to calm himself.  “What’s wrong, mi amor?” James didn’t look up, he just pointed a finger at the wall where he knew the spider would be.

Isco turned his head before taking a shuddering breath as well.  He hates spiders. Period.

“It’s okay, you’re okay now, I’m here.” Isco continued to stroke James’ hair comfortingly, as if that would sooth away his panic.  James lifted a cautious gaze towards the spider before quickly putting his head back against Isco’s shoulders again.  Isco tightened his embrace on James, pressing little kisses on the side of his head and stroked his neck softly, James instantly relaxed against Isco.

“Let me call Toni okay?”

Isco could feel James nodding against him and fished out his phone from his pocket before dialling a number he knows off by heart. 

“Toni?”

“Ja, Isco?”

“We need you.”

There’s a soft sigh at the end of the line before a firm reply was voiced “I’m on my way.”

“He’s on his way mi amor.” He whispered softly into James’ hair, pressing another kiss just to be safe.

“Can we sit down?” out came James’ trembling voice.

Isco slowly lowered the both of them to sit against the closet, Isco facing the spider and James straddling and cuddling Isco so he wouldn’t have to see the spider at all.

When James still seemed a little too tense for Isco’s liking, he decided to distract James by kissing him, which worked as a few soft pecks soon turned into a full blown make out session with both their hands in each other’s hair and their cheeks and necks are now granted with a blushing red.

“So that’s what you meant by you need me?”

Isco shrieked (it was a very manly shriek thank you very much) and James jumped before turning around to greet Toni before he saw the spider on his wall again, who could only allow a tiny shriek to come out before pointing harshly at the spider.

Toni sighed, he seems to be doing this a lot more ever since he got into a relationship with two of the cutest idiots in Spain, he saw the discarded rolled newspaper on the floor next to James, picked it up, walked over to the spider and smacked as hard as he can.

Two very high pitched screams caused Toni to turn around and glare at the owners.  Isco at least looked sorry but James didn’t care, “did you kill it?”

“Yes James, it’s on your bed right now.”

The blush that was on James’ face was now all gone, his eyes wide with fear and his lips trembling.  Toni groaned inwardly this time, shit he really shouldn’t have done that, he looked at Isco silently asking him to carry James to Toni’s room (he has the biggest bed) and closed the door behind them.

Toni picked up the corpse, changed the covers of James’ bed and putting them into the laundry basket, it’s James’ turn to do the laundry but he deserved it, shouldn’t have hit the spider onto James’ bed because he was slightly jealous of the position he found his lovers in.

He made sure to wash off every traces of the spider before entering his room and found two heavy bodies flinging themselves onto himself.  James was pressing tiny kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his lips, basically everywhere and Isco looked like he wanted to do the same but was content to just hug Toni close to him and nuzzle on his chest.

Toni ruffled James’ hair before asking, “Are you okay now?”

“Si, danke mi amor!” And Toni would be lying if he said his heart didn’t warm up at their little Columbian speaking German just for him.

“Isco?”

“Hm?”

“Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m perfect now that you’re here.”

Toni decided to move this lovely cuddle onto his majestic bed, with James cuddling his side and Isco on the other.  James quickly fell asleep listening to Toni’s steady heart beat while Isco is tracing patterns on his stomach absently.

“Why didn’t you kill the spider?”

“Well I had to keep James from hyperventilating.”

“Hm, and are you sure it’s not because that spider scared you shitless?”

Isco huffed half-heartedly, “yeah yeah Toni the potato king knows it all.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Hm nothing!”

With that Isco leaned up to press a smacking kiss on Toni’s lips,

“Goodnight potato.”

“Isco shut up and sleep before I push you out of bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.mnlnr.tumblr.com) is here  
> Comment, Kudos anything will make me so happy! :D


End file.
